


There was an Angel

by Parasite



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017), The Worst Witch - All Media Types
Genre: Angels, Angst, F/F, based off a vocaloid song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 19:50:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15892935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parasite/pseuds/Parasite
Summary: Loosely based off of this vocaloid song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0-BJk7Q5-iA (You should  still watch it anyway)Pippa is an angel. She falls in love with a mortal.That was a mistake.





	There was an Angel

**Author's Note:**

> im a huge fucking weeb okay

****_There was an angel_  
who had lost both her wings  
And a bride tainted black  
whose eyes never stopped weeping  
Even if we are to be punished and cursed  
We shall keep our vow alive,  
and hold it deep within  
While embracing the painful truth  
that we have wronged and sinned  
‘Til the fruits of our crimes  
have rotten and we are redeemed 

 

Pippa knew she shouldn't have come here. Her pure white clothing stood out in the sea of black fabric. Women in large skirts stared at her trousers. Mortals were really that weird. From what she can gather, they can’t see her wings, which may or may not been a precaution from up above. She was slowly backing into a dark alleyway, and slowly descended down. A black cat, a house cat from the looks of it, circled around her feet. She ran her hands through the shiny black fur. 

“Of course Morgana would go to the new weird stranger.” A sultry voice said from the beginning of the alleyway. 

A woman stood there, the most beautiful Pippa has ever seen, whose eyes were so captivating. 

As their eyes met, the striking woman blushed. Pippa could feel herself blush as well. She could feel her conscious start ticking. The mortal world didn’t like this. She is ethereal, she couldn’t do _things like this_ with a human, she couldn’t-

“You seem confused.” The mortal said. 

 

And that was the day Pippa Pentangle, an angel, fell in love with a mortal. 

 

Hecate Hardbroom was something else entirely. Daughter of the mayor, and engaged to be married. She took in Pippa, and while cold at first, they soon became the greatest of friends. Pippa loved to spend time with her. Hecate could feel things, that made her own skin crawl. Pippa’s presence only amplified it. But that didn’t stop anything. When she caught Pippa crying while holding some feathers, Hecate comforted her. Pippa was always odd. Hecate didn’t mind that. She didn’t it at all.

 

Pippa knew she was taking a chance. She just finished brushing Hecate’s long hair, and leaned forward, and captured her lips. After that, time felt like it was at a standstill. She couldn’t decipher Hecate’s face. She couldn’t figure out what was racing through her best friend's mind. She couldn't do anything. Hecate stood up, her face almost emotionless. She staggered back, making her hair whip around. Hecate pointed to the door. Pippa could feel more of the feathers fall off her wings. Pippa could feel her heart breaking. Pippa could feel everything. So she ran to the small garden that she made in the moods. She collapsed on the ground and wondered what could she do? Her wings were going, she lost Hecate and- Wait. She knew what she had to do. Clutching her wings she cried. 

 

Hecate stood in the church. Her dress was black, like everything else she wore, but this time it held meaning. Her fiance died of supernatural causes. Or that’s what the town thinks. Pippa has been gone for three days? Maybe four? Nobody else knew this, but she wasn’t mourning her fiance. She was mourning Pippa. She now knows what she felt. She felt love. Now she feels heartbreak. 

Looking in the back, was a girlish looking boy. His gaze was off, and every felt off kilter. She froze in place, and she was gazing at his face. 

What is this?

He drew closer and closer with each passing day. So, she cornered him. 

“What do you want?”

“I know the truth.”

What did that mean? The two drew close, and became reluctant friends. Days went by, and he kept trying to hug her, hold hands, etc. Just like Pippa. Of course, Hecate stops it. So, the boy stopped. Hecate knew she just wanted companionship. She knows she is lonely. She knows she misses Pippa. 

She’ll see her again. She’ll see Pippa because a man in a white suit, a man with giant feathered wings came down. 

“Where is Pippa?”

“I don’t know.”

A loud gunshot. 

Next thing she knew? Someone with blonde hair in front whispering “I Love You.” She thinks it’s the boy, but then her eyes slowly focus. 

It was Pippa. 

Hecate could feel the pain leave her body. Hecate could see Pippa disappear in front of her.

The thing she left?

A single white feather.

**Author's Note:**

> so if you did watch the video, yay. 
> 
> so, the things i changed. obvi there were no pistols except for the male angel.  
> (i dont see pippa with a pistol)
> 
> and there was no romance between mortalmale!pippa and hecate because hecate is gay


End file.
